Admittance
by funkafied1
Summary: Draco comes to find Harry after a battle...to admit something...why has he hated Harry all these yearsnot because of what you're expecting...fluffage ensues. !DH spoilers inside! Not really that angsty just cute, but not a ridiculous cliche. Hope you enjo


Pleas leave feedback good or bad! Muchas gracias.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Following the final battle, McGonagall gave Harry a small wooden paneled room in the Gryffindor, where he fell asleep finally magically cleansed of blood and debris, and stuffed full of minced pie. Flashes of torn castle walls flashed in front of his eyes, but he could no longer fight the urge to close them only for a moment.

When he awoke, Harry was thankful to be the only one in the small room. He looked out the window at the bright sunrise over the lake and began pacing back and forth as he thought of Lupin and Tonks. If he had not paused momentarily, he would have missed the soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Slowly the door creaked open and Harry heard an all too familiar voice.

"Might I come in? Only for a moment?" Harry sneered at the sound of Malfoy's voice and sat down in a chair, arms crossed.

"What?"

"Oh." Malfoy uttered softly, almost surprised to see Harry.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Oh." He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure as he shut the door behind him, figuring the better get on with it. "Um, I want to say that…in the Room of Requirement. I—I was such a prat. And still you helped me, and later you told my mother I was fine so she wouldn't worry. Hell," Draco looked down in realization of how lame he must have sounded, "you, you defeated the Dark Lord." Harry simply stared at Draco with a way-to-state-the-obvious-Malfoy look.

"Yeah?" Harry did not look amused.

"Right." Draco whispered. "I suppose saying thanks would be lame."

"Well actually shouldn't I be thanking you?" Draco's head snapped up to see Harry smiling.

"Thanks for putting up such an amazing fight at the Manor—still, I got your wand." Harry said with a snicker, winking. He expected Draco to retort back, but instead he noted disappointment in his face, as the blonde looked back down on the floor.

"Oh. Right. You're welcome, I suppose." He paused. "Look, I know we're not on good terms, but my mother is the only person I can trust—who wouldn't willingly give me to Vold—" he tried to be brave, but still stopped short, "anyway, you lessened her worry, and I don't care what anyone else thinks—I'm grateful for that. To you, that is." He looked up offering a small smile. Harry thought of his own mother and realized that he would have felt the same in Draco's situation.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. It was nothing." Harry said, nervously standing up and fidgeting with his jumper.

"No, really, I couldn't be more grateful." Draco smiled slightly, deeming the expression appropriate by Harry's change in demeanor. "Well, and really, you saved me from the Dark Lord too." Harry simply nodded in acceptance.

"Hey, you know, I never thought I'd admit this to you of all wizards, but I just, I was jealous." When Harry simply looked at him, Draco continued.

"I was jealous because I'm a pure blood, and my whole life I was praised for it…for something I had nothing to do with…and still my magic was never nearly as powerful as yours. My family has been with You-Know-Who because they all just fear him—they can't defeat him…well except for Bellatrix—" Draco noted the look of disgust in Harry's eyes, "loony, isn't she? When I was little, she—"

"What's your point Malfoy? You want me to feel sorry for you because Aunt Bella never murdered anyone you love? Because of your allegiance with Voldemort, because of which no one would ever hurt you? Being a spoiled brat—"

"No. I—I don't want you to feel sorry—but I was hurt because I could do nothing to help you, because if I did, I would risk my mother's life, and I love you Harry, but I really love her too…and she's all I have. Slytherins are only—"

"What did you say?" Draco looked up confused.

"What?"

"You what?" Harry demanded, taking a few steps forward. He saw Draco blush wildly, and instead of running out or cursing him, Draco simply nodded, playing with a tiny piece of string in his hands.

"But you hate me." He said, not ready to fall for a trap—that's the last thing he needed after the final battle. Harry was ready to curse Draco if this was Voldermort's cute idea of port-mortem torture, and Malfoy was agreeing to play pawn.

"No." Draco looked panicked. "I just told you, I had to do it, to protect my family. Be mean to you, that is. But I tried anyway—you remember first year before the Sorting Ceremony—I tried to be nice—"

"It's okay." Harry whispered, resisting doubts and placing a hand on Draco's fidgeting pair, as the blonde looked up at him. Several moments passed between the two of them, each blushing in their own right and waiting for the other to react.

"Really. You don't have to be so nice to me. You've already done—" Draco abruptly stopped talking when he saw Harry moving closer and staring at his mouth as if he was under the Imperius Curse. Harry paused for a moment, and after nothing Draco's shallow breaths, he moved closer, touching his lips with his own only slightly. Harry felt Draco slowly close his mouth around his, neither one making a move.

Harry pulled away, searching Draco's face, finding fear and vulnerability, and he squeezed his hand tighter moving in for another kiss. The pair carried on, movements becoming more urgent and emotionally charged.

Suddenly Harry pulled way again and stepped back. Draco stood there with his button up pulled half way out of his trousers, where Harry's hands had tugged only moments ago, to gain better access to Draco's flesh. He looked at Harry in a sideways glance as the blonde hair shielded his eyes and made in him look even more humble in this almost bowed position. Harry looked at Draco's plump lips, breathlessly, trying to take it all in and wondering once more if he'd been tricked. After all, if he really wanted access to Harry's deepest desires, he could have found it. Meanwhile Draco tried to be brave, realizing that this couldn't have actually been real, because the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't settle for cowards. As Harry suddenly stepped closer and reached an arm towards his neck, Draco thought he was about to be strangled—apparently that was the way Muggles did you in. Instead Harry leaned down, looking worried, as he touched a spot on Malfoy's neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't—" Malfoy could feel the flesh beneath Harry's fingers beginning to bruise.

"No, it's okay." Draco tried to pull Harry's hand away.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away. I just. I've thought about this so many times. And now you're here…and you're alive…" Harry eyes almost drifted away as if expecting Draco to vanish into thin air. Draco turned and kissed the hand resting on his neck. When Harry came to, Draco held onto his hand, moving closer to embrace Harry and kiss him once more.


End file.
